2020 N2O Cola Zero 400
This race was best known for the finish after Blaze spun out on the final lap, causing Nyan Storm to win the race. This race was one of Blaze's worst races and was his worst so far, though he still managed to win the 2020 Willy's Cup. Transcript Intro Ruff Ruffman: Welcome to the Florida International Speedway, ladies and gentlemen, to the 2020 running of the N2O Cola Zero 400. My name is Ruff Ruffman. And I am with my broadcasting partner, Francine Carruthers, and pit road reporter Sell-E. Sell-E: I've always wanted to see how cool we are with the looks of tomorrow. Blaze will win the trophy once and for all! Let's hope he doesn't lose. Francine Carruthers: Yes! Lap 379 Ruff Ruffman: This is it, Francine. One lap to go and Blaze has a huge lead. Nyan Storm: Sorry slowpokes, no one's beating this racecar to the finish line! Blaze: Looks like it's time for some power! Blazing Speed is all that is takes! Here we go! (Blaze's boosters pop out) Blaze and AJ: Leeeeeet's Blaaaaaaaaaaaze! (He zooms past all the other racers and catches up to Nyan Storm.) Ruff Ruffman: Blaze is using Blazing Speed to catch up to Nyan Storm! Francine Carruthers: Blaze did it! Now let's see if he can win this race! Oh, there's Mark SetGo with the checkered flag waving! (Mark SetGo is seen with the checkered flag.) Francine Carruthers: This is sooo exciting! Ruff Ruffman: Blaze is about to win the 2020 N2O Cola Zero 400! Nyan Storm: I am not coming in behind you again, Blaze! This win is hooked to you! Ruff Ruffman: Blaze is pushing harder to win the race. Francine Carruthers: Unbelievable! Blaze is fading! Blaze is fading! Fading fast! Blaze: (racing faster and harder) Oh no you don’t! Nyan Storm: Oh yes. I. DO! (Nyan Storm slams Blaze, who goes flying into the air, which is similar to the King's crash.) Ruff Ruffman: Oh no! Blaze goes airborne! He flips a spectacular number of times! What a big crash for the truck that raced for four years with his intelligent genius driver! Francine Carruthers: And that looked a lot like GameCube's crash a year ago at the Save N Large Speedway AND The King's crash in 15 years ago! Milli: Oh no! Blaze: (gasps) No. No no no no no! Nyan Storm: HAHA! I won! You lost! (laughs) Blaze (crying): What?! NO! NO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! NO! NO NO NO NO NOOO!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He then gets enraged and his colors start going from red to yellow, to green to blue, and brown to lime.) PIT CREW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Crying) Wahhhhhaaaahaaaaaa! Seven hours wasted! PS2: Wow. I've never seen Blaze crying before. Turbo: Yeah, me neither. Hamsterbus: I hope he’s okay. RSN Interview with Blaze Sell-E: We are here after the race and have no idea why Blaze is a loser. Blaze, AJ, please tell us how you went well. Blaze: (crying) I made a mistake, but I can assure you. It won’t happen again, I’ve made a terrible mistake in winning! I can’t do this anymore! AJ: Uh oh, did I forget that our pit crew was bad? (It then shows the “Breaking News” intro, then cuts to Blaze still having a no-good rotten win.) CNN News Reporter Pony: Breaking news! Nyan Storm has won the N2O Cola Zero 400 at Florida Int. and everyone else celebrated Blaze’s victory, but Blaze was crying and having a “monster machine“ meltdown. RSN Reporter Car: Willy's Cup racecar Blaze is sad and not happy today. CNN News Reporter Colt: It appears that no one has seen Blaze scream and get enraged like Unikitty, the Save N Large CEO has stated... Save N Large CEO: We have no idea why he is having a monster machine meltdown. Jimmy Rimmel (reporter): In case you missed it, Blaze is having a monster machine meltdown after he lost the race. Kayla: I don’t know why Blaze is sad, if his hauler has a simulator, he should train until he can beat Nyan Storm. Esme: We don’t know what’s harder to understand. Roy: Racing car Blaze kinda lost, or maybe Nyan Storm would have spun him out. Ms. O (Odd Squad): Nyan Storm should retire so Blaze can win the race! GameCube: Nyan must DIE! CNN Reporter Pony: They’re all asking the same question. Will Blaze keep racing to win? Blaze’s Monster Machine Meltdown Keeps Going (Hamsterbus, Turbo, and PlayStation 2 arrive at Blaze's hauler, Mackie. The Annie Broadway Song “Tomorrow” can be heard from inside his hauler.) PS2: Uhh... Blaze, why are you crying? Blaze (crying): Because- because- because. BECAUSE NYAN STORM SPUN ME AND I LOST THE RACE AND NYAN WON! (whines harder) Hamsterbus: It's okay. You will win next time. (Hamsterbus, Turbo, and PS2 move out of the way as Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel swim up to Blaze who is still crying.) Amaris: I know why you lost Blaze. Blaze: Yeah, I lost to Nyan Storm. Amaris: Don't worry, you’ll train to win the next race and beat Nyan Storm. Ava: Yeah, don’t be sad. Naia: You just screamed at your pit crew for no good reason. Jewel: Nyan Storm had to tell the reporters to call you a “loser” on purpose. Amaris: But don’t worry, I know the perfect song to stop your meltdown. Amaris You'll train to win throughout Your sorrow Because if you lose the Race tomorrow It won't be fun. Ava We’ll be helping you calm down That'll borrow Clears away the seaweed And the sorrow 'Til there's none! Naia When You're stuck with a day That's grey And lonely You just focus from your chin And grin And say Let's Blaze! Jewel You'll train to win Tomorrow. So listen carefully To cure your sorrow It's the only way Tomorrow, tomorrow! We have cleared your sorrow! The next race's A day Away! Amaris: So listen carefully, and repeat after me, Blaze. I will win the race once and for all! Blaze: I will win the race once and for all! Amaris: Keep going! Blaze: I will win the race once and for all! Amaris: There you are! Amaris You'll train to win Tomorrow So we have Finally cured your sorrow Hope you win the next day Ava, Naia, Jewel Tomorrow, tomorrow! We have cleared your sorrow! The next race's A day Away! Blaze (stops crying): Thanks, Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel. I hope I win this race for the third time this year. PS2: Well, you won twice in 2016 and 2019. Let's hope you make another great victory this year and maybe you will win this race again next year! GameCube: Uhh... I think the song is so catchy I might- (singing) Tomorrow, tomorrow! We have cleared your-(stops singing) okay, nevermind. Blaze: You guys are awesome. Turbo: Thank you. Hamsterbus: Thanks. PS2: We all like the way you race. Blaze: Thanks, guys. Hamsterbus: Now let's hope you win the 2020 Willy's Cup! We know you can do it. PS2: Beat that Nyam Storm idiot and win that cup, bud! Blaze: I’ll try my best to win the next race. By the way, can I train at the PlayStation Training Center? PS2: Sure thing, bud! You can train there whenever you want! I, Turbo, Hamsterbus, and your mermaid friends will also be in the training center seeing you simulate trying to beat that naughty Nyan Storm!